Rise and Shine
by Kaara1
Summary: Aujourd'hui, c'est Noël, et la petite Raiponce n'a pas l'intention de laisser sa mère l'oublier.


Bonjour tout le monde ! Et surtout, bonjour à LaSilvana, parce que ce petit OS est ton cadeau de Noël. J'espère vraiment qu'il te plaira :)  
Je n'ai jamais écrit sur Raiponce de ma vie, même si j'adore ce film, et ça risque de se voir. Je croise les doigts pour que ça aille quand même. Dans tous les cas, je souhaite un joyeux Noël à tout le monde, et bonne lecture (j'espère) !

* * *

« Mère ! Mère ! »

La concernée ouvrit un œil fatigué, et retint difficilement un grognement quand elle sentit son matelas rebondir. Il y avait des moments où elle souhaitait ne pas avoir à se comporter comme une dame digne de ce nom, et pouvoir grogner comme un homme. Surtout après qu'elle ait veillé jusque tard le soir parce que Raiponce était trop excitée pour aller se coucher, puis qu'elle se soit levée en pleine nuit pour aller mettre les cadeaux en place, et que malgré cela, la jeune fille avait jugé bon de la réveiller de façon brusque. Un coup d'oeil en direction de la fenêtre lui permis de réaliser que le jour se levait seulement.

« Raiponce ! Arrête cela tout de suite ! »

Aussitôt, l'enfant cessa ses bonds sur le matelas, et descendit du lit. Un bruit sourd lui apprit qu'elle s'était probablement laissée tomber au sol pour bouder. Elle devenait beaucoup trop caractérielle, en ce moment. Gothel ne pouvait qu'espérer que ça lui passerait. Raiponce devait rester docile et naïve pour que leur vie puisse se dérouler sans accroc.

« Mais, Mère, c'est Noël... » murmura la petite.

La femme se redressa et tenta d'ignorer le sol de pierres glacées sous ses pieds nus, jetant un regard sévère à sa fille.

« Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour te comporter ainsi. Et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas marmonner. »

Elle se leva complètement, tirant rapidement les couvertures pour donner l'impression d'un lit décemment fait, et alla chercher sa robe de chambre en fourrure. L'hiver était mordant, cette année, et la vie dans une tour n'arrangeait pas les choses elle avait fait de son mieux pour combler les intersectices, mais les vieilles pierres laissaient tout de même l'air glacial s'engouffrer dans certains recoins.

« Désolée, Mère. »

Gothel soupira, puis se pencha en avant et tapota le bout du nez de la petite blonde.

« Allez, tes cadeaux t'attendent. »

Aussitôt, un énorme sourire éclaira le visage de la petite fille qui partit en courant, ses longs cheveux traînant derrière elle. Ce qui lui fit penser... Elle attrapa la brosse posée sur sa table de nuit avant de suivre sa fille. Elle se sentait faible aujourd'hui, ses articulations la faisant souffrir, et l'aide de Raiponce serait la bienvenue.

Elle descendit calmement l'escalier, retenant une grimace lorsqu'un de ses genoux commença à protester. Elle avait repoussé les soins de la fleur guérisseuse trop longtemps. Il lui faudrait être plus prévoyante désormais.

« Mère, dépêchez-vous, je veux ouvrir les cadeaux ! »

La femme sourit en entrant dans le salon.

« Encore cinq minutes, Raiponce. Chante d'abord pour moi. »

Elle s'asseya sur un des confortables fauteuils, et malgré sa moue mi-déçue mi-impatiente, la petite fille vint s'asseoir à ses pieds, la laissant réunir sa masse de cheveux sur ses genoux pour la brosser.

 _Fleur aux pétales d'or,_

 _Répands ta magie,_

 _Inverse le temps,_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris._

 _Guéris les blessures,_

 _Eloigne la pluie,_

 _Ce destin impur,_

 _Rends-moi ce qu'il m'a pris,_

 _Ce qu'il m'a pris..._

Mère Gothel sourit en sentant la force de guérison l'envahir et soulager ses douleurs telle une paisible rivière qui emportait toutes les choses négatives dans son courant. C'était mieux comme ça. Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que cette sensation, celle de sentir sa vitalité et sa vigueur lui revenir.

« C'est bon, Mère ? Je peux y aller ? »

La concernée laissa les cheveux glisser entre ses doigts et retomber au sol.

« Vas-y. »

« Yaaaay ! »

Avec un cri de joie, elle se jeta sur les paquets posés sur le tapis au sol. Gothel la regarde faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres (sourire en coin ?). Il en fallait peu pour contenter la jeune fille, c'était un des avantages à la garder enfermée dans la tour.

« De la peinture ! Oooh, elle brille !»

« C'est de la peinture nacrée », expliqua-t-elle.

« Elle est magnifique ! »

Et sur ce, la peinture fut abandonnée sur le côté, pour être utilisée plus tard. Elle ouvrit un autre, déchirant le papier avec joie, pour découvrir un nouveau livre, une histoire à propos d'enfants abandonnés qui trouvent une maison faite de sucreries, ou quelque chose de tout autant fantaisiste. Elle ne s'était pas arrêtée sur le résumé, une fois qu'elle avait vu que c'était bien un livre pour enfants.

Raiponce rassembla ses cadeaux et sourit, heureuse.

« Merci, Mère ! »

La femme se leva et prit un panier fermé , qu'elle avait posé en hauteur sur un meuble, qu'elle posa ensuite sur le sol.

« Ce n'est pas fini. Mais fais attention en ouvrant, d'accord ? »

Intriguée et un peu effrayée, la petite blonde s'en approcha et souleva le couvercle avec prudence.

A l'intérieur, elle ne vit d'abord rien, et fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Puis, soudainement, elle aperçut un mouvement dans l'obscurité. Il y avait quelque chose dans le panier, et quelque chose de vivant ! Elle ne voyait pas de quel genre de créature il pouvait s'agir. Une souris, peut-être ? L'animal s'avança un peu plus, et elle put discerner une étrange patte marron. Est-ce que c'était un lézard ? Elle n'avait jamais vu que des lézards verts sur les murs de sa tour, mais peut-être qu'il en existait d'autres couleurs, dans le monde extérieur.

Elle jeta un regard inquiet à sa mère, qui la rassura d'un sourire, et plongea sa main dans l'ouverture du panier. Après quelques secondes, l'animal se décida à sortir et monta sur sa paume, regardant les alentours avec ses énormes yeux tout en reprenant sa couleur verte habituelle. Raiponce le fixa, intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais vu d'animal qui pouvait changer de couleur auparavant !

« C'est un caméléon. Un reptile, comme un lézard ou un serpent. Il mange des mouches, et peut changer de couleur. »

La petite fille acquiesça, plus intéressée par la créature sur sa main que par les explications de Mère Gothel. Finalement, le caméléon tourna son regard vers elle, suspicieux. Elle lui sourit, et cela sembla suffire à l'animal, qui laissa échapper un étrange bruit, quelque chose entre le couinement et le grincement, avant de monter le long de son bras pour s'arrêter sur son épaule. Raiponce gloussa, et tenta de tourner la tête pour le voir sans le faire bouger.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ? »

« C'est à toi de choisir, ma chérie. »

« Hmm... Pascal ! »

La femme haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas. Ca avait été assez soudain, Raiponce avait tendance à prendre plus de temps pour se décider d'habitude. Et c'était un nom assez sérieux, elle s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus enfantin. Mais à en croire le bruit que fit le caméléon, ce nom lui plaisait. Au moins l'affaire était-elle réglée.

« Je sais que tu te sentais seule, ces derniers temps. Mais ça te fait un ami avec lequel tu pourras jouer désormais. Joyeux Noël, Raiponce. »

La petite blonde acquiesça joyeusement avant de se jeter sur elle, serrant sa taille entre ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Merci beaucoup, Mère ! ».

Gothel caressa sa chevelure avec un sourire. Peut-être qu'avec ça, Raiponce oublierait enfin ses envies dangereuses de quitter la tour.


End file.
